Luettelo lauseista Mario
Tässä on lista lauseista Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story -pelistä. Birdley *''"FYI! FYI! FYI! FYI! FYI! FYI!"'' Bowser *''"Nintendo!"'' (When the game boots up) *''"Did somebody page the king of awesome?"'' *''"MAAARIO! Are you seriously trying to start with me again?! I hear about this big meeting, and I'm all ready to act nice...But man, the second I see your face, Mr. Nice Bowser is GONE. Yeah, forget your dumb meeting! I'll pummel you and grab Peach!"'' (Bowser to Mario in the Conference Hall) *''"CHARGE!"'' (Before the credits) *''"Crud!"'' *''"HOW DARE YOU!"'' (Beta version) *''"Bloooooooorg... I feel all... sloshy."'' *''"SHOWTIME!!!"'' (When the battle starts) *''"Hey, I know you! You're the weirdo in the forest who gave me that mushroom!"'' *''"I'll taste defeat? You're going to be tasting my fist, you little piglet!"'' *''"You are not making ANY sense!"'' *''"I rule!"'' (When Bowser successfully gets an "Excellent" in Special Attacks/Leveling Up) *''"A monument, huh? Then that means... I must be the hero!"'' *''"Shut up! You know me! I AM KING BOWSER!"'' *''"Shut up! Don't think I forgot about my castle! Now's when I punt you out of here!"'' *''"I fell through the floor, genius!"'' *''"I GET massages, I don't GIVE 'em!"'' *''"One Bowser is plenty, baby! That guy's gotta GO!" *''"Pfft! Please, who do you think I am? I'm Bowser, the Koopa king!"'' *''"Try again in about a hundred years, you weird little babbling nerd!"'' *''"Don't lump me with Mario!"'' *''"Please! He was so weak, I could hardly call him my enemy!"'' *''"MIRACLE MIGHTY POWER / BOWSER SPECIAL AWESOME / IRON BALL RETURN!"'' *''"Are you finally ready to stop running and fight?"'' *''"And for the finale, one KO punch!"'' *''"Having yourself some hoedown in my body! MY BODY! I've never been so disgusted! No WAY do I stand for this!"'' Broque Madame *''"Could you try? Do you know...zee massage arts?"'' Broque Monsieur *''"Ah, sweet monsieur! 'Elp me! I need 'elp! Helpez-moi, s'il vous plait!"'' *''"Hmmm, strange... Zee world, it appers to be upside down..."'' Dark Bowser *''"Your body, I have copied... Your power, I have copied..."'' *''"Not enough... Not enough...power..."'' *''"Not enough dark power..."'' *''"Power has been drained..."'' *''"I am not complete..."'' *''"Who... Who will give...the dark power..."'' *''"Her..."'' *''"No..."'' *''"That voice... Yes... I know that voice... That is the being who drained me of my power..."'' *''"FWAHAHAHA! Awake at last! The dark power is complete!"'' *''"I have copied all that is you. You are no longer necessary."'' *''"The dark power slept so long, and now it wakes... It must be freed..."'' *''"Still here? Has the dark power not crushed your puny hopes?"'' *''"Soon, this kingdom will vanish along with all who dwell within."'' *''"And you, too, will sleep eternally in the dark power's embrace!"'' Doctor Toadley *''"[[Miracle Cure|Miracle Toadley Cure]]…"'' Mother Toad *''"NOOOO! HONEY!"'' Fawful *''"A WINNER IS YOU!"'' *''"I HAVE CHORTLES!"'' *''"NOW I HAVE FURY!"'' *''"I HAVE FAWFUL!"'' *''"The winning is for... BOWSERRRR!"'' *''"That was a battle of fury!"'' *''"I have suction!"'' *''"SUPER PEACH CASTLE OF FURY!"'' *''"Beef? I am lacking in beef. Fawful is beefless."'' *''"It is I who gave the statue nuts!"'' *''"Fawfully-Doo! Where Are You!?"'' *''"I have shock at you!"'' *''"You have gotten in Fawful's way at each and every turn... Just like the red and green mustaches that I hate..."'' *''"Fawful says farewell to all your fink-rat faces!"'' *''"Meet... THE FURY OF FAWFUL!"'' *''"I HAVE ANGST!"'' *''"I am Lord Fawful! I am ruling the world!"'' *''Fawful only got half the power, but I am thinking it is enough to KO you, the king of stupid!"'' *''"I have fury?"'' *''"Fury?"'' *''"You have energy like an angry little battery with no friends!"'' *''"MIDBUS! POWER UP!"'' *''"Here Fawful goes... The disappearing... Forever disappearing.. WITH YOU! (His last words before he explodes)"'' *''"I have... DARKNESS!"'' Midbus *''"You. You no longer needed. You taste defeat."'' *''"Taste your fist? Ha ha. I think not. I HAVE NO TASTE!"'' *''"Sense is for the weak!"'' *''"NOW YOU SLEEP!"'' *''"SUPER ULTRA WONDER ULTIMATE RUTHLESS GREAT IRON BALL!" *''"Go be trashy in this trash hole with this trash robot forever!"'' *''"Here your long journey ends!"'' Starlow *''"My name...? It's... Chippy!"'' *''"You defeated them when you were babies?"'' *''"Wow. Only you could do that, Mario!"'' *''"What's that? Luigi fought bravely as well?"'' *''"Hee hee! Did you attack them with some ferocious crying?"'' *''"HELLO YELLO!"'' *''"YELLO GOODBYE!"'' Toad Nurse *''"You two are going to Peach's Castle? Good luck Mario Bros.!"'' Yikk *"Who has awakened me from my eternal slumber?" Luokka:Lauseet Luokka:Luettelot